Fallen-ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
by iLikeTrainss
Summary: This is my spin on the character they introduced towards the end of season 2, Randall. I made a few changes obviously. :P Rose was diagnosed with a rare condition where she doesn't feel pain. When she finds herself in a ZA with her little sister Scarlett, will she be able to contain her condition? Rated T for now, may be changed in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is just a teaser chapter so please be gentle! This is my tale on if Randall was a girl and some extra back story! R&R!**

* * *

Rose heard whimpers in the dark corner of her tent. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and called out softly to the small figure that had curled itself into a ball.

"C'mere sis, I won't let 'em get you, I promise." She heard the whimpers start to cease and she was attacked by a wave of blond. The small figure pressed herself against Rose and hugged her tightly.

"What happened to yer doll?" Rose tightened her grip on the girl and stroked her hair. When the girl finally looked up at her, Rose's heart broke in two when she remembered the joyful little girl from before this all happened. Her once curly blond hair had matted down with dirt and grime. Her once flawless skin had cuts and bruises all over.

"They took MoMo away, said I was a bad girl." She sniffled and buried her face into Roses bosom. Rose sighed and lifted up the blankets, urging the little girl in.

"Don't worry Darlin' I'll make you 'nother one when I got the time, 'Kay?" The girl nodded as she tucked the girl in.

"Thank you Rose." She yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep, snuggled against Roses warm body.

"Good night Scarlett." Rose sighed and planted a kiss on Scarlett's forehead.

"Good night..." Scarlett's breathing steadied as she drifted off to sleep.

Rose sighed, stroking her hair as she watched the girls tiny frame curled up against her. "I won't let 'em get to you no more, I promise Scarlett..."

* * *

Rose awoke to find a sudden emptiness in the tent, she sat up and called out, "Scarlett? Sweetheart?" She threw the covers off her and pulled on her jeans. She was about to holster her gun when she heard a gruff voice.

"Hey there sweet pea...where's yer older sister...?" Rose's eyes widened at the mans voice and scrambled out of the tent, swiveling her head around, looking for her precious little girl. She took a sharp intake of breath as she saw Scarlett surrounded by three men.

"Scarlett, sweetheart! There you are!" Rose tried her best to hide her panic as she strolled up to the men. "Thank you for finding her, I was worried sick! Come along now!" Rose tried urging her sister along but found large rough hands grabbing her and Scarlett. One of the men who held on to her threw her on the ground while the others held Scarlett firmly in place.

"We ain't done with her yet." One of the men smirked and pulled out a familiar face.

"MoMo!" Scarlett shrieked and attempted to grab it but whimpered when one of the men grabbed ahold of her hair and yanked her back.

"You son of a-!" Rose started for the man who yanked Scarlett's hair but was stopped by a knife held at her throat. She stood there, helpless as the men teased her sister.

"You ain't gettin' MoMo 'cause you been naughty." He grinned, stroking her cheek softly. Scarlett was too young to understand that these men were bad and looked up at the man with wide eyes.

"I'll be good! I promise!" She tried to grab the doll again only for the man to place his hand on her forehead, holding her back.

"You wanna be a good girl? Shame, I like naughty girls..." The man played with Scarlett's dress strap and chuckled softly. Rose leapt foreword again, gasping at the warm blood the trickled down her neck. The knife's edge had pierced her, but not deep enough. She whimpered and pulled back, helpless.

"P-please! She's only a child..." Rose whispered and pleaded with the men. "I-I'll do anything just please, d-don't hurt her!" She gasped as one of the men roughly grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled back, she stood there, eyes widened.

"...Anything...?" The other men abandoned Scarlett and took a step towards Rose. Rose nodded numbly and stared at the ground.

"S-Scarlett, get in the tent. Do not leave unless I tell you too..." She approached Scarlett softly and hugged her.

"B-But..." Scarlett whimpered and attached herself to Rose's torso. With tears in her eyes Rose shoved Scarlett back and pointed towards there tent.

"Go," She leaned forward and whispered an additional message before turning towards the men, who were waiting impatiently, "The gun is in the pillowcase, you know how to use it now. Don't be afraid." Rose smiled at the girl and watched her walk back into the tent, doll in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't actually gotten to the part where Rose meets the group, but I really wanted to have some back story. Be sure to leave some feedback! **

* * *

Rose stumbled into the tent hours later, her hair pulled up in a messy bun and her clothes torn in several places. She scanned the tent for Scarlett when she laid her eyes upon a familiar shade of blonde.

"Scarlett…" She whispered as she crawled further into the tent, careful not to step on her tiny frame. She heard a muffled moan and moments later, the little girls head bobbed up from under the covers. Scarlett smiled momentarily before her eyes rested upon Rose's arm. Rose jumped at the sudden contact when she felt her tiny hands roam on her arm, looking down, she saw a nasty gash in her arm.

"How come you don't cry when you get hurt?" Scarlett's fingers wandered down her arm until she hit the scars on her wrist. Rose quickly grabbed one of her dirtied shirts and pressed on the wound before answering the feeble girl.

"Well, you know how sometimes you need medicine?" Rose wrapped her arm tightly with the shirt and then took Scarlett in her arms, stroking her hair softly.

Scarlett nodded sleepily and yawned. "Yeah…Mommy told me it was for my….My…" Scarlett struggled to remember as she started to fall asleep.

"Blood sugar." The small girl nodded in her arms again causing Rose to smile lightly.

"Well, I'm sick too. I have CIPA." Scarlett looked up at Rose and gave her a questionable look.

"What's that?"

"It makes it so I don't feel pain, like this." Rose extended her none damaged arm and pinched the little girl quickly on the leg, causing the girl to shriek and rub her leg.

"So…You can't feel that?" After recovering from the pinch the girl pointed to the now bloodied shirt wrapped around her arm. Rose shook her head as she lay the girl down and pulled the covers over the two of them.

"That's…Good…I don't want you to cry…" Scarlett yawned and pressed her tiny frame against Rose. Rose wrapped her arm around her protectively and kissed her cheek.

"I don't want you to cry either pumpkin." She pulled Scarlett's frail body even closer to hers and buried her nose in the girls hair. She could still smell the faint aroma of bubblegum.

* * *

Rose awoke to find the sweet aroma of bubblegum missing. She sat up in a panicked frenzy only to breathe a sigh of relief to see Scarlett brushing her dolls hair, singing a soft lullaby. Rose watched the girl silently until she looked up.

"Rose!" Scarlett shrieked and flung herself into Rose's arms. Rose gasped at the sudden impact, even though she couldn't feel pain, she had trained herself to react appropriately if she ever got hurt. Scarlett released Rose upon hearing the gasp and looked worriedly at her.

"D-Did I hurt you?" She whimpered, looking at the ground. Rose sighed and took the girl in her arms.

"I told you, I don't feel pain" Rose smiled and pinched the girl again, causing the girl to shriek and erupt into a fit of giggles, "C'mon, Let's go get some food in ya." She reached forward and tickled the girls belly, causing her to fall down onto Rose, giggling uncontrollably.

"Rose! Are you in there?" Rose quickly shushed Scarlett at the sound of the mans voice and unzipped the tent. The man grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her up, causing Rose to shriek.

"Can you shoot?" Rose scrunched up her nose at the smell of the mans breath which smelled distinctly of alcohol earning herself a slap in the face.

"Y-Yes!" Rose nodded as she rubbed her cheek.

"Good. You're going out on a supply run with the guys."

"B-But..."

"Unless you want us to take your little sister in the woods I suggest to comply with me." Rose's eyes widened at his comment and she quickly nodded.

"I-I'll get ready!" She turned and stepped back into her tent, greeted by an extremely worried Scarlett who flung herself at Rose, sobbing uncontrollably.

"R-Rose...D-Don't..." Scarlett hiccuped into Rose's chest as she held her tightly. Rose gently pushed her back and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, Don't cry..." She whispered as she wiped Scarlett's tear stained cheeks. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, making sure the man waiting outside didn't hear her. "I've been thinking...After I get back...We pack up our stuff and leave." Rose knew they had spent too much time here, even if they did have the medicine her sister needed. Scarlett nodded enthusiastically as her sobbing ceased. They shared a few more hugs before Rose scrambled back out of the tent. She sighed, holstering her pistol and putting a few extra rounds in her backpack. _I will get you out of here Scarlett. I promise._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter we should be finally meeting up with Rick and the others so please continue reading! If it's a little rough, I apologize, I'm not the best at writing but hopefully you guys are please with it! Remember to R&R! Feedback is encouraged!**


End file.
